Ten Sides Of Lace
by Pikadaj
Summary: Ten drabbles with Lace as the center ...somewhat. "You're such an uncute damsel in distress, Luddy-kins. So uncute."


**Title**: Ten Sides Of Lace  
><strong>Author<strong>: Pikadaj  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Ten drabbles with Lace as the center~ ...somewhat. "You're such an uncute damsel in distress, Luddy-kins. So uncute."

* * *

><p><strong>1. Damsel<strong>

"Come on, Luddy-kins~ It's not that bad~" Jace grins.

Ludwig keeps his mouth firmly shut, his eyes narrowed. He refuses to say the words that he knows Jace is waiting to hear. Refuses!

"Luddy-kins~" Jace coes at him "You may want to hurry up, you know~ It's almost too late~?"

Ludwig blanks as he sees that yes, Jace is right, and that huge demon spider really IS coming closer while he is stuck, trapped to the web and his weapons on the ground. Now why did he have to let the idiot blonde distract him? Why?

The demon moves it's jaws menacingly, and Ludwig realises (upon glancing at Jace who is leaning against a tree while whistling, looking like he won't ever help Ludwig) that he doesn't have much of a choice.

Through gritted teeth and with narrowed eyes he hisses out a, "Save me, bitte."

No sooner has he said those words, or the demon is cut into pieces, Jace standing in it's place, scythe out, a grin on his face. "Princess~ Your prince has arrived~"

"Get me out of zese zings," Ludwig snaps at him.

Jace pouts, but works on getting the other exorcist free nevertheless. "You're such an uncute damsel in distress, Luddy-kins. So uncute."

* * *

><p><strong>2. Loneliness<strong>

Ludwig scowls as he paces back and forth. "Zat idiot," he mutters, his narrowed eyes aimed at the floor of the hotel room the two are supposed to be sharing. Supposed to, because Jace is in the next room where a lonely widow is currently staying at.

Ludwig's eye twitches a little as he can hear a particulary loud, female moan drift through the walls.

"Someone should kill zat idiot." He scowls, his eyes narrowing even more as he tosses a glare at the wall. The room is big, and the warm colors inside are strangely uninviting and every moan that slips through the wall is reminding him more and more, just how far away from home he is.

"Idiot..."

* * *

><p><strong>3. Blackmail<strong>

"Got that?" Vesta smirks as she crosses her arms over her chest, a smirk firmly in place, and for a moment Jace and Ludwig wonder if maybe she is possessed again. How else did she suddenly turn out this evil, right?

"You will do it, unless you want me to spread that you guys-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Calm down, love. Noooo need for that, yeah? Ahahaha..." Jace laughs uncomfortably, waving his hands back and forth a little. "We'll do it, yeah?" He sends a glance at Ludwig who's jaw is set tightly, lips pressed together thinly. He nods though.

"I suppose we vill." Ludwig sneers a little.

"Good," Vesta's smirk widens a little. "I'll be watching."

Seven stares at the pictures Vesta is holding up; one has Jace pressing Ludwig against a wall, the next has jace's hands under Ludwig's shirt, the next has them kissing, though Jace's bottom lip is bleeding slightly. "... Whoa."

"Told you they were together," she says before holding out her hand "now pay up."

Seven pouts a little before handing Vesta his DSi, "Fiiiine. You win. Here you go."

"Brilliant, thanks~" Vesta smirks before putting the console into her pocket. 'I knew Isis' memory would come in handy in time...'

* * *

><p><strong>4. Valentines Dinner<strong>

Ludwig drums his fingers on the table impatiently, trying not to let the complete... pinkness of their surroundings get to them as his eyes are glued to the blonde in front of him.

"Come now, Luddy-kins~ It's a date after all, a date~" Jace grins at him.

"I do not wish to go on a date with Sie anytime soon." Ludwig blanks at them, already sick of hearing the love songs playing on the radio, even though they haven't even been inside the cozy café for 10 minutes yet.

"You wound me~" Jace chuckles.

"If only." Ludwig responds in a dry tone.

"Your order, sirs!" Comes a too-happy comment from the waitress who brings them their order, one that can only be gotten at this café on this day, with special circumstances.

"Thanks, love~" Jace sends her a wink, and it's only too easy for the girl to misunderstand why Ludwig is glaring at her. She quickly excuses herself and then scurries off.

"So tell me," Ludwig says as his amethyst eyes trail to the chocolaty... horror in front of him. "Zis thing... I am sure Sie has others to get zis wiz. Women no doubt line up for Sie, though I am unaware as to why zey would do zat."

"I can show you why~" Jace purrs before chuckling at the glare the German tosses his way. "Besides, it's not like the ladies will be of much help~" he says with a grin "Since the Valentine's Rainbow Delight" is for gay couples only," he tosses the other a wink as he scoops up a spoon full of chocolate cake with colored frosting and plenty of whipped cream. "Then again, with how pretty you are I'm sure we can get the Valentine's Straight Stream Delight too~"

Jace can later attest that the Valentine's Rainbow Delight doesn't taste as well with bullets, as it does without.

* * *

><p><strong>5. Jealousy<strong>

Ludwig grits his teeth as he watches Jace lean closer to his sister, whispering something into her ear, a smirk on his face.

Luise laughs softly, shoving Jace's chest bashfully as she hides her mouth behind the back of her hand with a giggle.

Jace's smirk widens a little as he takes the hand and pulls it away from her lips before bringing it up to his lips and kissing it, causing a blush to spread over Luise's cheeks.

Ludwig grits his teeth as he can practically hear something inside his head snap before he takes out one of his beloved guns and shoots- a bullet barely passing in between the two.

With a startled yelp Luise takes a step back while Jace jumps back with a laugh.

Jealousy is a bitch, but not nearly as much as a pissed off German gunslinger.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Losing a Bet (Ludwig)<strong>

"NEIN!"

"Luddy-kins~"

"I refuse!"

"But you lost~ You're not going to go back on your word now, are you~?"

A growl.

A smirk. "Didn't think so~ Besides~ I bet you'd make a very hot nurse~"

* * *

><p><strong>7. Losing a Bet (Jace)<strong>

"... This is payback, isn't it?"

A smirk.

A pout, "You look like the cat who got both the canary AND the cream, Luddy-kins."

"Zat is because you, Herr Arani, do not make a 'hot nurse' at all."

* * *

><p><strong>8. Sitting in a tree<strong>

"I'm not doing zat."

"Luddy-kins~"

"Nein."

"But we're in a tree~"

"I said; nein."

"... Why sind Sie coming closer, get back,"

"I said- mpfh!"

"Heh, next up would be marriage and babies, right~?"

"Id-idiot! Sie sind supposed to look at ze demon during a scouting mission!"

"But that demon isn't nearly as beautiful as you~ Besides~ You're in my tree~"

"... Sie sind impossible."

"Agreed, now let's do some more of what we just did~"

"MPFH!"

* * *

><p><strong>9. Ludwig Rescues Jace<strong>

"I wonder if I should leave Sie here." Ludwig huffs.

"Please don't," Jace groans "saaaave meeee, Luddy-kins." Jace pouts.

Ludwig pulls a face at the nick name, having half a mind to, true to his words, leave the other where he is. He rolls his eyes before deciding that doing so would be inhumane and he removes the shackles that keep Jace's wrist firmly pinned to the headboard of the bed. "Sie should leave before Frau Singer returns." He says in a dry tone.

"Thanks, Luddy-kins~" Jace rubs his sore wrist, before tossing him a grin. "Now, if YOU want to cuff me to a bed~"

"Get going." =_=

* * *

><p><strong>10. Hospital Visit<strong>

Ludwig has always liked white, but that is only on himself. When it comes to Jace... Seeing the other in the white room, skin deadly pale, covered by white bandages wherever the white blanket doesn't hide him, he finds that he doesn't quite like the colour on the other.

No taunting smirk on the other's lips, no flirty comments are tossed his way that makes him want to shoot the other full of lead. Instead Jace does nothing but lay here, deadly still. If not for the beeping of the machine Jace is hooked onto, Ludwig would be inclined to check his pulse as the rise and fall of Jace's chest is so slight that it's near impossible to see with the naked eye.

He folds his hands in front of his lips, his elbows on his knees from where he's sitting on the chair next to the hospital bed. Just because he's always telling the other to go die, doesn't mean that Jace should decide to actually start listening...!

So lost in his thoughts is he that he barely registers the movement in the other, before a raspy, "Frown wrinkles will ruin your face, Luddy-kins." snaps him out of his thoughts.

Amethyst eyes find a tired face fast, eyes half-lidded and drowsy from the heavy painkillers that are being pumped into his system every few hours. Ludwig looks out a relieved sigh, trying to still his quivering bottom lip.

"Sie sind a Idiot..."

Jace manages to crack a tired grin, "But I'm your idiot."

Ludwig snorts and closes his eyes, resting his forehead on his folded hands. "Ja, so Sie can't die if I am not ze one to kill Sie."

Jace's chuckle becomes a cough but he's able to still it soon enough. "Alright." He smiles. How can he ever leave his Luddy-kins behind anyway?


End file.
